Changes across time
by Zeuswillknockyouup2
Summary: Tommy pickles and the gang has finished first year of middles school he is realizing the feelings he has for kimi his best friend sister but a big change comes an he has to move to live in england for some time how thing wil chenge when he get back to US
1. Chapter 1: a one life oportunity

Changes across the time (a tommy/kimi fic) from all grown up

_Hi everyone this is my first time uploading a fic and if you are Reading it I thank you a lot first of all I want to make clear that I don't own rugrats nor the all grown up series but I wanted to write my own fic from those series so far so good what you will read on this fic Is from my own creation I hope you like it and please review._

A one life opportunity

Tommy was lying in front of the TV switching through all the channels looking for something good to watch. When Dil came running from upstairs "Hey T I'm ready lets catch up whit the guys at Java lava " Dill said as he was opening the door of the house "Yow know bro having you as brother Is like having a sister you took ages getting prepared I mean we are only going to celebrate the fact that we finally finished our first year at middle school " tommy said while he start laughing "But T a man has to take care of his image " Dil replayed " Dud you go out on streets walking backwards and now you care of how people look at you" the two brothers start laughing like crazy as they walked through the street.

When they got to java lava the gang was already there chatting and laughing. "Hey guy what's up " "we are the one asking what took you so long to get here" asked chukie "Well you know I was kissing this girl at the park and I didn't look at the time" tommy said while giggling as his commentary took the attention of all the gang specially it caused a lot of impression on kimi and Lil " Really tommy who is she since when … I mean why didn't you told me" said chunky and whit that Tommy exploded into laughs " It was a joke guys I'm late because of the same reason as always you know my brother the one who loves looking at himself in the mirror" all the guys started making fun of Dill except kimi who has a bit sad look on her face Lil noticed it and put the hand on her shoulder as she whispered on her ear "Hey he said it was a joke he's not dating anyone so snap out of it but I tell you If you really like him you should tell him before that joke comes true" Kimi gave her an angry look and whispered "hey I don't like him that way I just don't like the way h make jokes of that kind to us" Lil rolled back her eyes expressing incredulity "You say so but that look in your face it's not for that" "o shut up I don't like him that way not anymore" kimi said out loud and that make the guys turn to look at them "Is something wrong kimi who is the one that you don't like anymore" tommy asked her whit a concerned look on his face which made kimi blush a little "and you say that you don't like him liar" lil thought to herself " OH… its nothing it was lil she was teasing me about not dating Z anymore so I told her to shut up cause it still a little hard on me to think about it" she said whit a gloomy look on her face "Come on sis don't tease kimi whit the Z topic you know it ended bad not even I make jokes about that" Phil said "wha… what I was no…." Kimi turned to face her whit a look of please lend me a hand here "o yeah I'm sorry I got carried away and said something I shouldn't sorry Kim" they hugged and kimi whispered to her "I owe you a big one" Tommy seemed a little disturbed but he went to order some drinks "Ok so we are here to celebrate the ending of our first year at middle school and all the great things that have happened and also the fact that after all these years we still being friends"

"Cheers for that tommy " everyone said "Hey guys now that I think about it well we have known each other for all our life" said phil with a surprised look on his face "hey that's true technically the newest members of the gang are kimi and Dil, but phil why did you bring that put now" chukie said whit a curios look on his face "Well it's because I have been thinking lately isn't it a little weird that we only hang out together , well what I mean none of us has another gang to hang up whit…"

"well that's not true well not with all of us I mean you get along quite well with the soccer team, kimi hang around whit that Japanese people club and she used to have… well Z as…" lil was stoped by tommy "hey Lil don't mention you know who it hurts Kimi " hi said kindly " and by the way I don't see were this conversation is going I don't see the problem about hanging out whit only you I mean its because I consider you as my one and only friends" as tommy said that all the other guys looked at him whit kind eyes "And that's my best friend for you,"Chukie said "you know that means a lot to all of us" phil nodded but he seemed doubtful "yeah tommy I didn't mean to say it like I think it was a problem I was saying it cause I was looking forward to take in a more seriously way my soccer practices and with that it means that I won't see you as often as ever" tommy stood up and went next to phil "Man there's no problem do what you want to do some extra time practicing will not end up a life's friendship you know nothing happened the last year when I spend a lot of time whit the guys at the filming club " lil stood up and said in a sarcastically way "that's not true we were so worried for you even Dil stopped walking backwards and you know that's something" and with that everyone start laughing .

"so is it ok with you guys I mean that I go on whit football practices" tommy gave him a brothers hug " as long as it is okay whit you it ok whit us I mean it's not like you were going away of the country or something " Tommy said in a funny way while wrestling phil to the ground . But as tommy was wrestling whit phil, kimi felt a really strange thing like cold going up her spine and she knew it was something related to what tommy said "hey kimi are you alright why the weird face everyone's having fun about the two apes wrestling over there I know that you are worried about tommy getting hurt but Phil is just playing" lil whispered to her "hey I told you I don't like tommy that way and besides it's just that I had a bad filing about something so I was just thinking" kimi glared at lil " A bad feeling about what?" lil said rather curiously "I don't know probably its nothing " But she was lying she could feel that something bad was going to happened and it was related with tommy.

Meanwhile at the pickles house

Didi is standing at the kitchen preparing the diner for her family when suddenly stu bash through the main door of the house and runs to hug his wife while his face is full of joy "I made I made it Didi" he starts saying looking like he is about to cry of joy "What did you made sweetheart it must be grate because you faces is filled with joy".

"Well remember that I told you that for the last month I been talking about a project whit an English company" did made a thinking face "Yeah the ones that you said that were offering the opportunity of your life so what about them". Stu started saying again " Well the thing is that the company is looking for creating a line of reptar themed amusement parks all over the world and a brand new line of toys so they heard about me and the giant reptar that I made for that festival in France some years ago and they contacted me and today was the day they have decided that pickles tech is what they are looking for so they have hired me and now I'm the main director of this project" Didis face was filled whit joy an suddenly she hugged stu and kissed him with a lot of passion "I knew you could do it sweetie" t en stu grabed her en ther her to the sofa "Aren't you going ask me how much will they pay me and what do we have to do" Didi grabbed his hand and whit a sweet tone asked "So how much will they pay you and what do you mean whit the things we have to do".

Stu pput up a more serious face " Well lets just say that the pay is very good but I wanted to tell you before accepting couse ther are some conditions for the job" Didi was doubtful now "so what conditions" Stu: Well you see for accepting this job we would have to move to London don't worry they offer us a house full equipped 2 cars and for our kids they give us the full prize covered at the wellington academy which happens to be one of the most famous schools of England but I wanted to talk this whit you because this could be very hard on the kids" Didi stood up prom the sofa and walked around the living room before saying " Well this can really be a harsh change for the kids but they love you sweetheart and they know how hard you work on your inventions and this can sound harsh but until now you haven't got anything good out of them so I think they will understand the change and will support you as much as I do and beside lievshits says that a big change in the life of a kid can be quite good thing for their development so I tell you right now go and talk to this English gentlemen and accept the job because tonight we are talking abut it whit Dil and Tommy" Stu took her and hugged her as he whispered to her "Didi if I haven't told you this I thnk that you are the most marvelous woman in this world "Didi kissed his husband "you didn't told me how much they are going to pay you from now on "

Well Didi let's just say that whit benefits and all at the end of the year my percapita income now will be of more than three and a half million dollars" after stu said that Didi just balked out.

An hour later Didi was putting up the table cause that night they were going to talk about the England thing whit tommy and Dil "so when do we have to leave Stu".

Stu was finishing his call with mister Rosencreuz the owner of the English company "Well thank you about everything sir I will be seeing you next week at work"

Stu got next to Didi in the dining room "Well this will certainly het the guys because we are leaving next Friday night " Didi this tme with a very concerned look " So 7 days from today I think that Dil an Tommy will understand but we can wait some harsh reactions after we tell them you know their frinds and al are here" stu got closer to Didi "Yeah about that sweetie I think that we should talk a little about their future and maybe you wont like it but its what I think is best for them" And so they talked for about an hour until the main door opened and Dil and Tommy went in the house Stu and Didi were siting and the table and at the same time they said "We have to talk about something really important whit you".

_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SORRY I I GOT SOME GRAMATIC MISTAKES YOU KNOW ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LENGUAGE PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO_


	2. Chapter 2: Being afraid of changes

_Hello everyone I'm very happy to see that there's actually some people Reading my story that they like it and also thanks for the reviews and sorry about the time it took me to upload chapter 2 but you know school can be a pain sometimes but you will be happy to know that this chapter is longer than the last one I will take note about separating the dialogs cause it's true that is a little difficult to read them all straight son here's the new chapter but first I want to make clear that I don't own rugrats or the all grown up series._

_Chapter 2_

_Being afraid of changes_

Kimi was walking with chukie towards their house but her mind was elsewhere thinking about that strange feeling that she had when Tommy was talking with phil at Java lava she felt that something bad was going to happen and it was related with tommy so she was trying to find something in his conversation whit Phil that could give her a trace.

_Flash back_

"_so is it ok with you guys I mean that I go on whit football practices" phil was saying as tommy was giving him a brothers hug " as long as it is okay whit you it ok whit us I mean it's not like you were going away of the country or something " Tommy said in a funny way while wrestling phil to the ground ._

_End of flashback_

When she remembered the last thing Tommy said before wrestling phil to the ground she finally realized what was the thing that gave her that strange filling "Is not like you were going out of the country…. Could it be that tommy is going away and he is hiding it from us" she thought to herself but suddenly she was thrown out of her thoughts as she felt that she bumped against something.

"Hey Kim are you alright" Chuckie said with a worried face as he was helping his sister to stand up again "I can't believe that you didn't see that mailbox It was in front of you".

"Yeah I'm alright Chuck don't worry" she said as she was standing up "and well I didn't see it because I was thinking about something that has been bothering me since we left java lava"

"What is it kim you know you can tell Is it because of what lil said about Z?"Chuckie said while the both started walking again.

"No it's not that it's about tommy I fell like he is hiding something" she said whit a gloomy expression on the face.

"Gosh kimi don't tell that you are still worried about that lame joke he made about kissing a girl in the park just before he met with us" he said with a little anger on his voice "And besides why are you bothered by this … (he was getting more and more angry) OOOhhhh don't tell me that you two have a secret relationship because if you do I will …"

Kimi turned and hit chuckie quite hard on the shoulder "COME ON DON'T BE AN ASS CHUCK ITS NOT THAT" she took a deep breath I order to get calmed "And beside how many times do I have to say it I don't like him that way…. "As she said that she thought to herself "The truth is that im madly in love whit him but I can't accept it Couse what if he doesn't like me"

"Ok I believe you but god you hit hard sis" he said while rubbing his shoulder "Anyway in that case what is the thing about tommy that is bothering you so much"

"Well I'm not sure at all chuck it's just this feeling that something is going to change and is gong to be bad" she said whit a very sad look on her face " I mean chuckie do you think that tommy could be hiding from us something that is really bothering him" when she said that she feel like if she was about to cry.

Chuckie stopped walking and then he turned to her and hug her he knew ta she was very sad but it was strange even for him he had never seen kimi so worried about someone not even him or their parents "Don't worry kimi I don't think tommy would hide anything from us specially to you I mean as I see it you are the only girl that has gotten to know the real tommy I'm quite sure that if he had something bothering him you would be one of the first persons to hear about it …. I mean you are like a sister to him"

"Thanks a lot chukie that really makes me feel better" she said while wiping away a tear that was forming on one of her eyes "So that's how tommy feels about me… but I don't want him to look at me as a sister what I want is …. o well I think its ok for now" she thought to herself "lets hurry chucky its getting quite and I'm starving" and whit that the two brothers start running towards their house

**Meanwhile at the pickles house entrance**

"Say T I think that you will need some exercise now that Phil is getting serious whit the soccer practices…. Well only If you don't want to changes papers whit him yow know instead o being the ass kicker on your wrestling games you will be the one getting his as kicked" Dil said on a jokingly way.

"You know you got a point there now I'm thinking that I shouldn't have told him that it was ok whit us if he wanted to join to the soccer team" tommy said while he was opening the front door of the house

The two brothers got into the house and as they were walking towards the kitchen they heard voices coming from the dining room "We are home" the both boys shouted

"welcome back boys could you come here "Didi said

The both boys went into the dining room and there was a lot of food on the table but the most important thing is that all the food was tommy and Dil favorite dishes yet tommy noticed that his mom had a sad look on the face when she looked at him.

"So what are we celebrating" tommy asked

It took some time but booth of their parents said at the same time "well guys of course this is something to celebrate about but first we have to talk about something really important whit you two and we ask you for your understanding"

"What did we do this time?" the both brothers asked with a worried face

"Nothing boys the thing that we have to talk about is of something that all of us will have to do very soon" their mother said to them as she started serving the dinner "so Stu why don't you start telling them"

"Ok Didi ….. Boys as you know the last few months I´ve been working like crazy … but it was for a good reason you see a very important company from England contacted me apparently because they hear about the work that I did with that giant Reptar robot at the French branch of reptar land so they have told me that they are planning to launch a full scale project that consist on building amusement parks all around the world and it also includes the idea of creating whole new line of new generation toys and they want me to work as director of the project…" Stu was talking but Tommy interrupted him.

"WOW that's really cool dad I bet that there's big money involved in you working at that project and also the fact that we will have access to all those amusement parks for sure" Tommy seemed really happy but something about his dad face was giving him the creeps because since he start talking he got an emotionless look on his face.

"There is something that you haven't told us about that job right?" tommy said with a very worried look on the face

"Well champ you see there are certain conditions that the company ask from us in order to work for them and one of those is total disposition at every time and they think that a family being separated can represent an obstacle for this total disposition …. So as a requisite for this job we will have to…." Stu was getting very nervous because he didn't knew how to explain this to his sons after all this was going to be an enormous change in their lives.

"We have to do what?" The both kids said rather loudly they were also getting nervous, but in that same moment Didi **turned** to look at their child's as she grabbed her husband hand and said.

"We will have to leave the Country and go to live at England from now on" Didi said whit a lot of decision in her voice "But it won't be that bad after all Lievshits says that big changes are good for the formation of a good kid and the company is giving us a good house at London center square, you will be attending to a private academy from now on they will also give us two cars and the income of your father well it will be multiplied by ten"

There was something that was getting tommy to be really pissed off but he wasn't sure if it was the fact that his parents were telling him that he had to leave all his life behind and go to live in another country, or the fact that every word that was coming from his mother mouth about how grate life was going to be at London was like a knife stabbing him directly on the heart and with all his might he tried to suppress all that anger he was filling inside him in order to be able of asking

"For how long do we have to leave the country and when do we have to leave" Stu was capable of seeing all the anger that tommy was hiding on those words and he knew what was going to happen when his son hear the answer to those questions but there was no way of avoiding the so he just answer them.

"Look champ the time that we will have to spend at London is undefined because this is a really big project" he said as he could see the anger increasing on his son eyes.

And then his mother gave him the answer to the other question " Well sweetie I'm afraid that we will have to leave the next Friday but you have to know this is not our decision it's a condition that the company put at you father and also you have to understand that this is a one life opportunity to him and to all of us" no reaction was coming from tommy … "I know that you can remember all those failed experiments that your dad made while trying to make something big but now that he has finally manage to get something great he is asking you for your support so please understand"

But there was a war of mixed fillings at tommys head from anger to sadness was going on inside him "TO UNDERSTAND THEY ARE ASKING ME TO UNDESTAND WHEN THEY ARE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO THROW AWAY AVERYTHING THAT I GOT HERE IN LESS THAN A WEEK" he thought to himself and with that thought he exploded .

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO SELFISH BASTARDS ARE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO THROW AWAY EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE HERE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT MORE MONEY" he practically shouted that at his parents faces but he was too angry to even realize what he was doing

"Tomas Malcolm Pickles that no way to speak to your parents" Didi and Stu said at the same time whit a bossy tone at that time Dil was really scared of both her parents and his brother who was acting in a very bad way so he just left the room running and crying as he went upstairs the last thing that they hear from him was the noise that the door of his room made when he closed it whit all of his strength.

"I don't care of anything you have to say you monsters you are asking me to leave my friends an all the people that I love behind just because you want a better job" he said but this time with tears falling from his eyes " Don't you see that all my life is here all the good and the bad memories that I had with you and with the gang are here in this house in this city why do you want to destroy that" he said and his parents could feel al the anger and sadness on his words.

"Gosh I can't even look you at the eyes you both are disgusting I'm out of here" Tommy said and the he bashed towards the front door and then he just started running without direction he just wanted to get as far as he could from that house he was felling a terrible mixture of anger sadness shame and hate so he keep on running until he reached the public park this was also a place where he had a lot of memories whit his beloved friends but soon this was going to disappear along whit all his other memories so he just decided to look at the place for the last time so he walked over a bench that was in front of a playground where he used to hang out with his friend when they were younger and sit up there just to stare at the night sky.

"Stu I think that we have to go and look for tommy it's getting late" Didi said with a concerned look on her face

"Didi I think that is better this way he was angry because we have to leave but he was also crying because of that and that could only mean one thing "

"And what is it ? "Didi said

"Well that he is just afraid of the change he doesn't know how to react so he is just confused an very angry because of that so it's better if we let him cool down a bit an then ill go an talk whit him about the topic?".stu said

So you are going to tell him about that idea of yours about letting him come back when he finishes middle school? Didi said with a lot of concern in her voice

"YUP YOU BET I WILL" Stu said with a smile on his face.

"Well in that case I will go and talk whit Dilly he was very sad when he went up to his room" Didi said as she was leaving the living room.

It was getting quite late and Tommy was there at the park still looking at the stars on the sky thinking about all the things that he would have to leave behind the tears on his eyes were dried now and his eyes were red because he cried a lot "Man why do this happen to me just on the same day that I was telling my friends that I will always be there for them and now this dammit I fell so miserable I sure this can't be worse" he thought to himself and at the same moment he felt some drops of water falling over him and the suddenly it started raining "Just great me and my big mouth by the way how much time I have been here" he thought as he looked at his watch 00:25 am "Dammit its more late than what I have thought but I dot really fell like going back home chukie lives around here so I think ill just drop by hope he doesn't get angry I have just enough problems right now " he thought as he started walking towards the street.

When he arrived to the finsters house he started to doubt about dropping by first because this wasn't exactly a good hour to be wondering over the streets, second he was sure that he must look horrible after all he has been crying for a lot of time and he was soaking wet and third in this house lived another person and it was actually a person that he loved and he knew that with all those feeling that he was keeping inside at the moment he could just break down again into depression just by having a look at those precious eyes that she got but because of all this thinking he and also because the rain was really strong he didn't notice that neither chaz nor Kiras cars were there so he just walk over to the door and he started ringing the doorbell but no one came out " Dammit Chukie where are you when I need you" he thought as he started punching the door with all his strength after all he didn't care If he waked up everyone on the house because he was too angry about the fact that if no one comes out of the house he would have to return to his home.

(POV Finsters house hour 11:30 pm of that night)

Kimi was at the phone talking with her mother "So mom you are not coming back from your business trip today?" she asked whit concern on her voice "I'm sorry dear but thing got a little difficult with the clients so I'm not returning home until tomorrows evening bur don't worry your daddy will be there and also Chukie" her mother said with a very sweet voice.

"Well mom you are wrong about that just an hour ago he received a call from chukies aunt apparently she had a car accident and she's in the hospital so dad and chukie went to visit her I wasn't feeling well so I stayed here at home I don't blame them after all she's the only real connection that chuckie has whit his real mother" she said with a sad tone in her voice

"I see but they are coming back aren't they" her mother asked now sounding more concerned

"They were supposed to come back but fifteen minutes ago I got a message from chuckie telling me that they are staying with his aunt for the night apparently they are the only ones that can do it" kimi said

"So you are alone at the house I can't believe it I will have a word with your father when I come back living you alone at home when you are not feeling well something could happen to you " her mother sounded really worried about her.

"Look mom I'm alright I'm not sick or anything " kimi said

"But you told me that you stayed at home cause you weren't feeling well?" kira said

"Well mom the thing is that something happen when I was with tommy and the others today something that has been bugging me since then" kimi said whit sadness in her voice

"What happened did you have a fight whit your friends or something" her mother said whit a lot of concern on her voice.

"NO it's just that I got a pretty creepy feeling when I was whit them and I don't know why but I feel like something really bad is about to happen and I also feel like its related to tommy" kimi said but this time she sounded pretty worried

"I see so dear have you talked about it whit tommy I believe that is there something bad happening to him he would like to talk about it specially whit you" her mother said whit a sweet voice

"NO it will be weird if I ask him just because I have a bad feeling and probably he will get angry" kimi said whit a nervous voice "and mom why do you say that he would love to talk about his problems with me I mean he has chukie and he is his best friend"

Kira laugh a little before saying "Dear calm down you sound pretty nervous and I said that because a mother always knows when someone really cares and trusts her daughter and I can fell that in tommy I mean maybe chukie is his best friend but I feel that he also sees you as a very important person to him I could say that you are like his best girlfriend" kira said while giggling

"MOM IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND IM JUST A FRIEND TO HIM" kimmi glared at her mother

"yeah an that what I said honey I just used the wrong words but trust me if you feel that he may have problems you should talk whit him I'm sure he would be happy to have someone to trust" her mother said whit a caring tone in her voice.

"Thanks mom I think I will do that tomorrow when I see him you know I'm really glad that we have this talk it helped me a lot mom I'm feeling better now so see you tomorrow "she said whit a lot of sweetness in her voice " oh I almost forgot I love you mom have a good night sleep"

"you too sweetheart I'm glad that I helped you and I love you too" her mother said whit a sweet tone in her voice "By the way close well the front door and the windows and don't let anyone in ok"

"ok mom see you tomorrow" then kimi hung up the phone "I think that I'm going to sleep right now I feel really tired" she thought to herself as she went upstairs.

(End of POV)

Kimi was seeping quietly in her room when the doorbell ringing wake her up "Gosh who the hell is ringing the doorbell at this hour just go away" she thought to herself she covered her head whit her pillow in other to fall sleep again "if it's something important whoever is out there will come back tomorrow" she was falling asleep again when a loud noise waked her up again it was like something hitting hard against the door.

"OHH no could it be that a robber is trying to get into the house why on the night that I'm alone" she thought as she grabbed an aluminum bat that she had under her bed and then she went downstairs and grabbed the phone but she didn't hear more hits at the door " are they gone" she thought.

Tommy was outside the house tired of hitting the door "Dammit its seems that there's no one home after all I guess I'll have to get back home" but that thought make him angry again so he kicked the door quite hard one last time "shit that hurts" as he turned back to walk away but suddenly a voice shouted.

"OK IF THERES SOMEONE THERE YOU BETTER GO AWAY OR ILL CALL THE POLICE YOU HEAR ME" kimi screamed with fear but also with decision in her voice.

Tommy heard her voice and he felt pain on his hearth "What do I do now why is kimi the one answering should I go or tell her that it's me" he thought and he didn't knew why but it was like his legs where taking him back to the front door of the house by itself when he reached the door he said.

"Hey kimi it's me Tommy you don't have to call the police I was just passing by and I decided to drop by" he said trying to sound as cheerful as he could but it was hard because of all the things he was feeling.

Kimi was already phoning the police but when he heard the voice outside the house she cut the call and ran towards the door to open it she seemed quite angry.

"What the hell are you thinking about tommy do you know what hour it is what the hell are you doing in the streets at this you know you scared me a lot I thought there was someone trying to break into the house" she said with an angry voice as she was removing the lock of the door when she finally managed to open the door all her anger went away when she looked at tommy he wasn't the same tommy that she knew this one looked horrible his eyes were blood red, he had a pretty sad expression on his face, his eyes looked empty, his fists were bleeding probably because of hitting the door and he also was soaking wet she was shocked.

"Hey kimi can I see chukie I know this isn't an hour to make visits but I have to talk with him" he said trying to feel as calmed as he could but he felt like he was about to crumble into depression again specially because of the concerned look that kimi had on her eyes.

"Sorry tommy there's no one at home just me everyone had stuff to do but come in you can talk with me besides its raining heavily outside" she said whit an emotionless voice she was still shocked by the way tommy looked.

"OH I see in that case I´ll come back tomorrow its quite late and my… (he doubted for a minute as a tear fell from his eyes) parents must be worried about me" he said but his voice sounded whiteout life.

That caused kimi to wake up from the shock and she grabbed tommys arm just when he was turning to leave she was sure there was something wrong now an she was also sure that she saw a tear falling from his eyes when he mentioned his parents.

"No you are coming in with me its storming outside and I'm quite sure that your parents would also prefer that you don't go out whit this climate" she said as she was pulling tommy in and closing the door behind him "here take my cellphone and call your parents tell them you are staying here while I go upstairs to get you a towel and some clothes you are soaking wet" she said whit a caring look on her eyes and a smile on her face and the she went upstairs.

As she went upstairs tommy felt tears coming out of his eyes again "why is she always so sweet with me dammit I think that she is one of the things that I'm going to miss the most" he thought as he punched the wall but that just make more tears come from his eyes his hand was very hurt by the time he sat one a chair that was in the hallway and grabbed the phone "I think I'll send them a message after all I told them a lot of bad things today they must be worried for me" he thought as he was writing a message on the phone -Mom Dad I'm sorry for how I acted today I'm finally realizing that I was just scared of leaving this place by the way I'm at chuckies house please don't come for me I'll be at the house in the morning just give me some time to think… bye- he send the message as he realized something " wait did I just said that I'm scared but why just now I was very angry about this I bet that it's true that a smile of someone that cares for you can change you but now how do I tell her that I'm going to leave soon" he thought and that make more tears to fall from his eyes.

Kimi was coming down the stairs with some clothes from chukie a towel and some bandages when he noticed that tommy was sitting on the hallway crying and that make her hearth to race she went over to where tommy was and she grabbed his hand whit care cause it was very hurt.

"What's wrong Tommy why are you crying you can tell me what happened?" She said as she looked into his eyes whit a lot of concern.

He dropped her hand and looked away as he said "It's nothing kimi just some rain water got into my eye can I have that towel and dry clothes" he said trying to sound as serious as he could while he got up from the chair.

Kimi dropped all the things she got on her arms and went toward tommy and she hugged him "please Tommy don't tell me that its nothing I saw you crying and it was real I know that there must be something wrong I can feel it I've been having this weird feeling that something wrong is going to happen and its related with you so please tell me what's wrong Tom" she said but this time she was the one with tears in her eyes.

Tommy realized this and immediately turned to face her he put a hand in her face and wiped out her tears he felt a strong desire of kissing her but he only said " Thanks for the hug kimi I really needed that but now you are as wet as me so why don't you go and get changed and you let me do the same so then If you want I'll tell you what's wrong I really need to talk about it with someone but it's something you won't like as well" he said as he hugged her again and that made his heart race and she blushed a little.

"Ok tommy I'll be back in a minute" she said in a sweet tone "could it be that he feels for me the same way that I feel about him" she thought as he walked into her room

Ten minutes later kimi came back down whit some Japanese styled pjs on and she also was carrying some blankets tommy was sitting in the sofa at the living room she went over there and when she arrived tommy said:

"Wow you look beautiful on those pjs kimi "he said whit a smile on his face

That commentary made kimi blush and she said "well you look much better than chukie on that pajama but anyway we have to talk about something remember" she said as she sat on the sofa next to tommy "By the way I brought some blanket in order to get covered its getting colder now.

Tommy nodded and then he started talking in a serious tone "Well kimi you were right when you thought that something bad is going to happen and the fact that its related whit and actually because of this that I was wandering at the streets at this late hours and its also the cause of why I been feeling terrible until just now" as tommy was talking kimi started to feel very worried and concerned about him so she automatically grabbed his hand and get closer to him

"So the thing is that I have to go" he said with a sad tone

"What do you mean you have to go I think that I already told you that you can stay here tonight" she said whit an annoyed tone of voice

"No kimi the thing is that…." He grabbed her hand whit more strength and looked directly into her eyes "the thing is that soon me and my family will be leaving this city and this country in order to go and live in England" his vice started to break and tears started falling from his eyed " so that would mean that I'll have to leave behind all my life behind and the worst part is that I won't see… you or the others again" and with that he hugged her and started crying on the shoulder

Kimi couldn't believe what she was hearing tommy was going very far away she probably wouldn't see him again her worst nightmare was becoming truth the person for who she cared the most was going away and quickly tears began to fall from her eyes too she only managed to said to words

"Why for how long and … when? She said while crying

"My dad got an incredible job over there but it's a requisite for taking it that his family goes with him to live there whit him" he said as she hugged him "we just don't… know for how long we will be there b-but is seems that it can be permanent" she started crying louder as she herd that " I'm sorry kimi for making you cry I shouldn't have told you " he said as he caress her hair.

"You haven't told me when a-are you li-living?" she said while sobbing

"Well kimi I'm sorry but we have to leave the next Friday" he said in a very cold tone

When he said that she looked at him and hugged him whit all her strength and he hugged her back they didn't want to stop hugging but they did " just when I was about to decide to tell him how I feel about him but I can't now it will make this even harder to him" she thought

"This is not fare it's so horrible " she said whit a very sad voice

"I know kimi it's really unfair I would give anything just to pass a little more time with you…. Or the guys" he said with sadness in his voice "dammit I would like to tell you how I feel about you kimi but this will only hurt you more when I'm gone so I think will just have to move on" he thought and as he did he felt a lot of pain on his heart.

"Kimi would you help me to tell the others about this tomorrow" tommy said

"yeah you know you can count with me even for this" she said with tears in her eyes

"Thank you kim until then keep it as a secrete will you" he said

"Ok I will tommy" she said and the both continue crying together until both of them fell asleep.

_So that it for chapter 2 I hope you like it although its kind of emotional thought but anyway please review about it and please stay tuned for chapter three where tommy tells all his friends about the fact he will be living the country _


	3. Chap 3: Ill have you in my heart forever

_Hello everyone I'm really happy to see that you are still following my story and also because i got a new reviewer this really gets me excited so I'll keep on writing and I hope to get more reviews so let's begin. I want to make clear that I don't own the rugrats or all grown up series._

Even if I'm gone I'll have you in my hearth with me

It was a cold morning and tommy suddenly woke up feeling pain on his neck and his eyes were sticky he also had sore throat. He looked around the room he realized that this wasn't his home and suddenly everything came back to his mind he remembered the bad news that his parents gave him yesterday he remembered himself wondering on the streets under the rain probably the reason of his sore throat but he also remembered that he finally realized that he was very angry because he was afraid of change but this was possible thanks to her. Tommy looked down and saw kimi she was sleeping quietly hugging him but she also had dried tears on her face he could feel pain on his heart as he thought " Dammit she really looks like an angel certainly kimi Finster having you in my life is one of the things that I'm going to miss the most " he then looked at his watch 7:00 am "I better get going I don't want to have problems with chuckie and I certainly will If he finds out that I passed the night with his sister" he thought as he with a lot of caution took kimis arm and put it aside he then stood up and before heading towards the front door he made sure to cover up kimi with the blankets she brought last night then he opened the door and went outside but before closing it he said with a nostalgic voice:

"You know the only thing that I will always regret it's the fact of not being brave enough to tell you how I feel about you before because now it's just too late" and then he closed the door and started walking along the sideway towards his house

At the pickles house

"Do you both think that T will be alright he was very pissed of last night when he runed ut the house" Dil said with a worried tones

"Yeah Dill don't worry I received a message from him last night and it seemed that he realized that he was angry because he was scared of change just like you were too" his dad said.

"Yeah and besides he stayed at chuckies place so he may have helped him to understand thing better" his mother said whit a smile in her face

"Well you may be right but you got to remember that chukie is his best friend and maybe It have caused him a lot more pain to talk about leaving the country with him" he said with fear in his voice

"Look Dil have some fate in your brother I know he can get through this he just need some time after all not everyone is as optimistic about changes as you are" her mother said

"Hey I'm also scared of the change but I just realized the possibilities that will have over there at England you know maybe I can finally met a real vampire or a werewolf" Dill said whit excitement on his voice

Both of his parents looked at each other and laughed but in the same moment they heard that someone opened the front door and the closed both of their parents looked on the direction of the entrance to the kitchen Tommy was standing there using the clothes that kimi lend him last night he was only staring at his parents with a thoughtful look on the face

His father was the one to break the silence "What happened champ you look terrible and why are you wearing those old clothes?" he asked whit concern on his voice.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughtful look and answered nervously "well you see lots of things happened that you see I was… very angry and I just ran off sit up on a bench at the park then I lost the notion of time and well… you see I ended up wandering on the streets late at night with heavy rain falling over my head" he said with shame and insecurity on his voice.

"WHAT YOU WERE WONDERING ON THE STREETS AT NIGHT YESTERDAY WHIT THAT STORM FALLING OVER THE CITY" both of his parents panicked.

"Look just forgive about that it's not that important anyway what matters now is that…." He doubted for a second "I'm really sorry for the way I talked to you last night I didn't mean all the stuff that I said but you have to understand I was really angry because I thought that you just wanted to go to England for the big money they offered you but then I realized that none of you have ever made something without thinking in us so dad if you really want to accept that job I will support you after all you have always been there for me so this time is my turn" tommy said with a lot of decision on his voice.

"So are you okay with having to move out of the country now dear?" her mother asked

"Not at all mom what I'm saying is that I will support dad on his decision but I want you two to understand me and be patient with me after all this is a great change in my life and you have to understand that by leaving this country I'm leaving a lot of memories that I had with the people that I love so it's hard for me to forgive that easily so It may take me some time to get accustomed to the idea and to return to be my normal self but yeah now I'm ok with it mom now there's only one more thing that we have to do an that is to tell the others that we are leaving" he said with a serious tone in his voice but he was really surprised by the fact that he was capable of telling all those things to his parents.

Then stu went to where tommy was and hugged him "Thank you son and by the way just now you have proved to us to be more mature than we thought and don't worry we understand that it will take you some time to get accustomed to this change but don't worry you are not alone after all me your mother and you brother also had to get accustomed to this change in our lives" he said with a fatherly tone of voice.

"So have you gotten any ideas of how we are going to tell the others that we are leaving next Friday" tommy asked with a calmed voice

His father stepped back and answered his question "Well your mother and I were thinking about organizing a barbecue tomorrow and tell the others then" he looked at tommys eyes "but I can see that you have planned something else don't you"

"Well I wanted to talk with the guys first cause it will be quite hard for them and for me If I don't tell them personally" tommy said

"Well in that case you better call a reunion at Java lava as you always do when you have something important to tell them" Dill said

"Well that's ok with us "their parents said

"Well in that case I'm going to get a shower and then I will call them by the way mom do you have something for sore throat it seem that walking under the rain had some consequences on me after all" he said while laughing a little and then he went upstairs to his room.

Just before tommy closed up his door her mother shouted from the kitchen "By the way tommy you should start packing your stuff the people who is helping us to move out will be here on Wednesday to pick our luggage"

"Ok mom" he responded "I,,,, will do it"

Tommy went into the bathroom to take a shower but before he put the wet clothes he was using the last night at the window in order to dry them but he realized that his black jacket wasn't there "Shit I must have dropped it somewhere at kimis house I guess I won't see it again cause I'm not planning to go back to that house it will hurt just too much damn it was one of my favorites" he thought.

An hour later he came out of the bathroom and he was about to call the guys but tommy realized that it was too early to call the guys probably most of them were still sleeping so he decided to start packing his stuff even when he didn't want to. He start by looking for his favorite stuff just like his camera his music cd´s and a bunch of stuff that he gathered around the year's most of that stuff where things that he gathered from the adventures he had with his friends so he couldn't avoid to feel quite emotional "damn now I'm feeling this pain again I'm really going to miss the guys I mean we have passed all our lives together but soon will be over" he thought as he took out an old picture of them that his parents took when they were babies he felt a tear falling from his eyes "Man telling them will be very hard" two hour later he had all his favorite stuff packed in boxes but he had separate some stuff that he decided to give to his friends as his last gesture of friendship.

"well mom said that she will be the one packing my clothes so I think I'm done or now" he thought as he was taking the boxes out of his room he suddenly remembered something so hi rushed back to his room he opened the door of his now nearly empty closet he moved some old clothes in order to be capable of taking out an old guitar he had there. he didn't knew why he had the feeling that he should take it with him on this trip after all he hadn't played his guitar since the time his voice broke when he was at 4th grade maybe it was just a hunch but he felt that it could be useful sometime in the future.

He put the guitar on his bed and took his cellphone he was about to call phil and lill when he tought "how do I tell them what if they feel that I'm going just because I don't like them anymore and I just want some new friends after all Phil was arguing about how weird it was to hang out just between us" he was getting very nervous and scared "what if they think that I betrayed our all life friendship and start hating me that would hurt so much" he was entering into panic "I'm just not ready to tell them shit" he thought angrily as he threw his cellphone to the floor then he got up he took the guitar and walked down stairs and the towards the door as he shouted:

"I'm going for a walk see you later"

Dil was the only one that saw him going out and he knew that his brother was not okay probably he was feeling depressed again he decided to follow him but when he was about to get out of the house the phone rang.

(POV at the finsters house)

Kimi was walking along a road with Tommy they were holding hands she looked around an realized that the road was quite weird in some places she could see lots of flowers and animals, in other places she could only see wastelands, in other places she could see places that were filled with shadows and scary noises, even in some places see could see herself laughing and having fun with her friend but even when they had to pass through a part of the road that was filled with shadows she didn't care because Tommy was with her his presence made her feel safe and gave her strength to continue walking but suddenly they reached a place where the road split in two and then tommy stopped walking and turned to tell her with a sad tone of voice.

"Well kimi I believe this is it I have walked with you along the way of our life's until now but now I need to leave and move on just like you we can't be together anymore until we met again" and with that he let go off her hand and started walking alone towards his side of the road and in the same moment he did that for some reason the world around them felt empty like if all the magic that it had until now just vanished.

Kimi was very afraid of being alone she could feel inside her that she wasn't going to see him again so he started running after him but no matter how fast she run she couldn't reach him and then he disappeared on the horizon and suddenly the road was filled with darkness and she couldn't see where she was going se was really scared so she started screaming with tears falling from her eyes

"Please tommy don't leave me alone please come back I really need you whiteout you I'm,,, lost ¡Please don't go!" she cried.

Suddenly she woke up sweeting feeling really scared and nervous her mother and Dad were hugging her and his brother Chukie was really scared looking at her.

"It's alright Kimi-chan everything is all right you are not alone we are here it was just a nightmare" her mother whispered to her whit a lovely voice.

"Yeah you are safe with us now sweetie" his dad said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom but everything felt so real he was going away he left me alone" kimi said with a voice filed with pain.

"We are not sure if Tommy is leaving or not Kimi I thought I talked to you about that yesterday on the phone and you told me you were feeling better" her mother said kindly

"Oh don't tell me you are still feeling uneasy about that strange thing that you felt at java lava I already told you sis tommy is not hiding anything and he would tell us if something is wrong?"

Kimi didn't knew what to do she was pretty altered for the events that happened the last night and also because of her nightmare she needed to talk about it so she didn't cared anymore of what could happen so she started talking.

"Ok everyone please listen to me tommy was here last night actually he passed the night here with me" she said with a nervous voice

"What I must be a part of your dream sis cause we didn't see him around here when we arrive like twenty minutes ago just when you scared us with your screams" chukie said with an angry tone of voice

"I'm not lying he passed the night here with me on this same sofa" she said with an angry voice but the she realized the faces the her mother her father and her brother had "Ok kimi that was not the grates approach to this topic you dummy" she tought

"You slept with him here I can't believe you being that irresponsible kimiko I'm calling his mother to…" her mother was saying with a very angry tone in her voice

"NO YOU JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE MOM YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG LET ME EXPLAIN PELASE" kimi shouted.

"Well in that case please calm down little miss and explain it to us" her mother said with irritation in her voice.

So then Kimi explained everything that happened on the last night their parents were more calmed but still worried but now they were worried about tommy but chukie seemed to be angry

"Poor tommy and Dil they must have been feeling horrible yesterday I can't believe that their parents were so carefree about how he would feel about that notice" kira said whit concern on the voice

"Yeah I mean his like a second son to me and I'm sure that he must be very confused and afraid right now" chaz said

"And when are they leaving did he told you kimi" kira asked

"Next Friday..." she said on a very sad tone

"Dammit an can't believe that he told you all that stuff what about me I'm his best friend" chukie said angrily

"Actually chukie he came here looking for you and he was about to leave when I told him that you weren't here but I didn't let him" she said whit shame on her voice

"And you did well sweetie you helped him and try to cheer him up on the saddest moment" kira said

"What kind of friend I am not bring there when I'm needed the most?" chukie said

"You are a very good kind of fried if you weren't he wouldn't have come here in the first place to look for you" chaz said

"Well sweetie I can only tell you one thing If he had decided to go with his family on that trip the only thing that you can do as a friend Is support him you promised him to help him on telling every one of you friends about the fact he is going away well in that case you should just do it by yourself I mean if it cost him that much to tell you I don't think that he would be capable of telling the others he must be really afraid of their reaction" kira said in a motherly way

"Yeah mom your right in that case I will go and call angelica, Phil and Lil and Susie and tell them to meet us at java lava there I will tell them" kimi said with decision as she went up stairs

"In that case I will help you sis" chukie said and then followed her upstairs

"You look pretty worried honey what is it?" chaz asked kira

"Well it's just that I'm worried about kimi she didn't seem to be feeling sad but I'm really sure that she is feeling a lot of pain in her hearth" kira said with a concerned voice

"Well its normal kira all of them love tommy and Dil as brothers" chaz said with a nostalgic tone

"It not only that as a mother I can feel that she don't sees him just like a brother I'm pretty sure that she really loves him more than anything and it's not rare since I get to meet tommy I felt that he was so alike my daughter like the perfect match for her so I believe that she must be in as much pain as tommy now that she feels that she is going to lose him" kira said with a worried expression on her face

"Now that you mention it everything makes since especially the thing that se screamed when we entered the house so how do we help her now" chaz asked her with concern

" If tommy has decided to go with his parents we can't do anything just support her and wait that time heals her heart it's a shame cause I really liked tommy for being her boyfriend " kira said with sadness on her voice

"Well we should go and ask Didi and Stu if they need any help with something before leaving don't you think" chaz asked to kira

"Yeah lets go "she said

(End of POV)

(Past overview at java lava)

An hour later the gang was gathered at java lava with the exception of Dil and Tommy

"So what up kimi why you were rushing us to come here is there something important that you want to tell us or you are not telling until tommy and Dil get here " Phil asked

"Yeah finster speak up I'm not planning to spend my whole day here with some kids" Angelica said on a bossy way

"Ok we can start now that everyone Is here" Chukie said

"But tommy and Dil aren't her yet" Susie said

"Well they won't come today because actually i have to tell you something about the both of them" kimi said looking rather depressed

"In that case shoot it girl if the leader is in problems I want to know why" Phil said with a funny voice

"¡Phil! Don't you see it must be something serious look at kimis face she is very sad" Lil glared to her bother

"Ok I'll tell you but first you all got to promise to understand tommy and his decision" kimi said with a serious tone of voice

"OK we promise but what is it?" all said

"Well the thing is that as all of you know tommys dad is a great inventor of toys and robots and all that stuff and because of that he have been called to work at a very important project for an English company and because of this well…." Kimi was speaking but angelica cut her off

"ahh I know where this is going so my uncle got a new job and he has to leave the city for a long time so tommy an Dill are now very depressed because they are so close to their dad gosh you got to let them deal with it alone it's no big deal most of the time I don't see my parents cause they are at work an look at me im just perfect so that a problem solved now I'm going home " angelica said with an annoying tone of voice an was to leave but then se notices the evil glare that kimi was giving her so he just sit down again

"Will you just shut up angelica if the problem was that simple I wouldn't have call you all here" kimi said sounding pretty pissed off "The real problem is that tommy and all his family are leaving" kimi said while still giving the evil glare at angelica

"What do you mean when you say he is leaving" asked Susie even she already knew what was the meaning of that

"Well you see in order to accept the job they have to complete some requisites and one of them and the most important of them is that they have to leave this country and go to live over there at England" kimi said and she coud feel again the pain raising up in her

The whole gang was in shock just staring at kimi the one who broke the silence was phil

"Ok that was not a good joke kimi cause it was a joke right?" phil said being afraid of the answer

"I wish it was phil but the fact is that he is leaving and pretty soon" kimi said with a low tone of voice

"so you are saying that he has already accepted the idea of leaving all behind and go to another country"

"I am afraid he has started to accept it so there's nothing else we can do but support him" chukie said sounding depressed

"I that case he is just a damn traitor to his word just yesterday when we were here he was saying all that stuff about how he was looking forward to spend all his life with us as his friends and look now he is the first one going away and to make it even worse he is not even capable of telling us in person" Phil said very angrily

"Phil please I know this is hard to understand but tommy is no traitor he has decided to go away because he want to support his father and believe me… since his parents told him the news he went into a horrible depression you don't know how much it coasted me to get him to tell me what was bothering him and when he told me he just went down into depression again just imagine how hard it must be the tough of having to tell you all that he is leaving he must be scared about your reaction and look he is not wrong to be just look at you calling him traitor when he is suffering a lot" kimi said with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit kimi sorry but it's hard for me to believe you I mean why did he even tell you and not us I mean I have known him for much longer than you and for me he just doesn't even care about that " phil said with a very sad tone of voice

"Look just shut up Philip i know it hurts to know that he wasn't capable of telling us in person but I believe in kimi I mean we have known tommy since we were in diapers and he had never done something to hurt us and besides every time that one of us is in problems he is there to support us" Lil said as she grabbed his brothers arm and gave him a dead glare

"dammit a can't believe you all have been my cousins best friends for all his life and even… and even after that you still mistrust him if there is one thing I can tell you about him is that since the moment he knew us all there hasn't been anything more important for him than all of us I'm ashamed of you" angelica said with a lot of anger in her voice as she give a hit on the table " and if there's a thing we should be doing right now is being with him cause right now I am pretty sure that he must be in a lot of pain so even if you don't want to I'm going to see him right now" she said but now she had tears in her eyes and a very sad look in her face.

Susie went to hug angelica and then said with a serious voice "Angelica is right guys if there is a place where we are needed right now is where tommy is I mean he is always there for us its our turn to be there for him" and then she got closer to angelicas ear and whispered "you are impressing when you are not in that bossy attitude and actually show your true self"

Angelica gave a little smile to Susie and then whispered "And because you are the only one who have noticed my true self you are the most dangerous person for me but also my only true friend Susan Carmichael"

"Thanks a lot angelica its seems that after all you do really care for your cousins" kimi said with a smile on her face "so what do you say guys if we leave the anger behind an go to help our leader" she said

"Yeah you are right and I'm sorry guys for thinking like that it's just that is hard for me to accept that my best friend is leaving" phil said with shame in his voice " and I'm sorry if I pissed you of angelica"

"Well now that this is settled we should go to where my cousins are I want to talk with them" angelica said

"yeah you are right angelica let me call to their house and ask if they are at home" kimi said

(end of past overview)

Dil answered to the phone "Hey kimi what's up"

"hey Dil I called to know if you and tommy were at home me and the guys want to go over there" kimi said with a happy tone.

"You and the guys want to come here well kimi I don't think that's a …" he was saying but kimi interrupted him

"hey Dil its ok we already know about your problem tommy told me last night and asked me if I could help him telling the others and I'm pretty sure he must be very sad for having to tell them so I went ahead and told them" kimi said

Dil thought a little about it "That must be the reason of why he looked so confused and sad" he thought to himself.

"And how did the guys took it I mean the notice" dil said

"Well let's just say that now they understand and are willing to support you both" kimi said

"in that case it's a good thing for you to tell them thanks a lot kim and about your question I'm at home but T went out for a walk looking quite miserable and I was about to chase after him but you called" he said and then chuckled

"Do you have any idea of where could he be?" kimi said now sounding worried

"Yes I do have an idea it's a place where we use to go when we are depressed look ill meet you guys at Java lava and take you there I'm also quite worried for him" Dil said sounding worried too

"Ok we will wait for you" kimi said and hung up

Then Dill went rushing to the door as he shouted "I'm going to see the guys see you later"

Meanwhile tommy was sitting on the same bench at the same park where he was last night looking at the sky thinking about all the adventures he had with his friends until today "Dammit what am I going to do how so I tell them I mean they mean a lot to me it should be easy to tell them but what if they don't take it well what if they end up hating me for leaving them that wound be too much even for me to bear" he thought to himself as he felt like a hole was growing in his heart "dammit in the end I'm not able of doing anything alone I'm not even capable of telling them and the worst thing is that at England I'll be alone and I don't think I can find friends as good as the guys " he thought as he threw away the guitar because of the anger he was felling.

"WHY DID I EVEN BRING THAT SHIT WITH ME" he screamed and that made that some of the people that were at the park to turn and look at him but he didn't care he jut close up his eyes.

But after some time passed he felt that someone sat next to him so he opened his eyes

"You know Pickles even if you are angry you shuldnt be tossing things to the ground specially a guitar like this one"

"Mister Pangborn what are you doing here "tommy said rather surprised

"Well first of all that not the way to speak to your director and second I was just doing my morning stroll around the park and saw you shouting like crazy" pangborn said with his strict voice as always

"Well sir you see I'm not…" tommy was saying but was interrupted by pangborn

"I know it pickles it's because you have to leave am I wrong? Your parents talked to me yesterday when they called the school to ask for your papers and all that stuff that you will need at England" pangborn said sounding serious

"Yes sir you are right I am not feeling well since they told me about it actually sir I feel very scared of the idea of going to live at another country" tommy said sounding quite sad and he didn't knew why he was telling all this stuff to Principal Pangborn the man who has always so strict with him and his friends but he tought it was alright.

"its understandable kid everyone even me can be scared of the changes that life can throw at us and the change that you have in front of you right now is a big one Pickles and to make it even worse you have a lot of things here that are good reasons for staying I mean a friendship like the one you have with your friends it's not something you see every day" Pangborn said but now he was talking in a way that Tommy never imagine he actually was talking with him I a friendly way.

"So sir you are saying that all the things that I'm felling right now are normal I mean the fact that I'm scared of telling this to my friends and also the fact that I feel that my life will be ruined in the moment I leave this city" tommy said sounding quite angry

"Of course it's normal that you feel that way Pickles look I'm sure that you feel unsure of talking about this with you friends because you are scared of losing them and that quite understandable as I said before one just have to look at you guys and can see that your friendship is special and hear me on this Pickles I'm sure that if you tell them they will understand and support you even if you are going away" Pangborn said as he was looking at tommy with a serious smile on his face "So don't worry about it"

"And about you're other worry pickles I can't believe that you feel that way boy cause if there's one thing that I can say about you Pickles is that you are one of those persons who never give up to anything and keeps trying even against the greatest odds and kid I'm pretty sure that when you get there it may be difficult at the beginning but in the end I know that you will end up being better that those English kids …. And I mean it you are one of the most promising students that I have ever met… SO PICKLES RISE UP THAT FACE AND GO STRIGHT AHEAD TO FACE THE CHANGE AND IF YOU EVER FALL RISE UP AGAIN AND KEEP TRYING" Pangborn said to tommy in his traditional strict voice as he handed over the guitar to tommy.

As tommy hear the last words of principal Pangborn he felt relived he was right "Yeah I have never given up before so why now" he thought to himself and then he smiled

"Thanks a lot sir those words mean a lot to me" tommy said with a smile as he grabbed his guitar back

"What words pickles I don't remember telling you anything but anyway the music can also be a way of expressing our fillings so you should give it a try pickles" Pangborn said with the same friendly voice from before "Anyway Pickles I have to go so I guess this is goodbye so it was a pleasure to meet you and I mean it" Principal Pangborn said as he shacked hand with tommy.

"No sir the pleasure was mine thanks a lot "tommy said with a smile

After that Pangborn left but tommy decided to stay just a little longer waiting right there at the park but right now he was feeling much better "Maybe the idea of using the music to express how I'm feeling is a good one but I wonder if I can still play this" he thought as he looked at his guitar "It has been some time since the last time I played but its worth to give it a try let's see what should I play" he thought as he started playing some basic notes but suddenly thanks to all the things he had on his head and all the things he was feeling those simple notes turned into a song and then he started singing with a lot of emotions on his words.

Just at the time Tommy started playing Kimi, Dil, Chukie, Angelica, Susie, Phil and Lil arrived to the park and started walking towards the playground near to were tommy was sitting

"Are you sure that tommy will be here" Kimi asked worried

"Hey I know him I'm pretty sure he is here" Dil said sounding annoyed

But as they got near to the playground they were able to hear a guitar playing and an incredible voice singing

(Sfx leave out all the rest- linking park)

_I dreamed I was missing  
you were so scared.  
But no one would listen  
Cuz' no one else cared.  
_

Kimi and the others got closer from behind the bench where tommy was sitting and they noticed the one who was singing was him but he didn't notice them.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear.  
What am I leaving,  
When I am done here?_

So if you're asking me I want you to know...

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that i've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.

Don't be afraid  
Of taking my beatings  
Of shit behind me.

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you.

All of them were standing right behind him hearing him sing and every one of them could feel what he was feeling his words where filled with fear anger shame but also even if it was strange they could also feel love in them suddenly they noticed that tommy was crying as he was singing

_So if you're asking me I want you to know..._

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that i've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending  
someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you want… (Tommy modified this in the original son the word is are)._

Suddenly kimi realized that she was also crying but not only her all his friends were crying as well she knew it was because of tommy´s song they could feel a lot of things as they hear him singing

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed.  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest._

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself.  
I can't be who you want.  
I can't be who you want.

In the moment he stopped playing and singing he clean up his tears and dropped the guitar but when he was about to leave he felt a lot of hand pulling him from behind he turned to see all his friends standing right there all of them with tears in their eyes specially the girls he felt shocked when he look at them.

"Hey guys for how long have you being here I mean right behind me?" tommy asked sounding quite sad they didn't answered right away so he was feeling nervous now

Angelica was the one to break the silence "For long enough to hear all your singing and to realize how bad you were felling you stupid cousin" angelica said as she gave him a soft punch in his arm "Why didn't you tell us tommy you know you can trust us I mean we are your friends you didn't have to bare this all alone" she said but this time she hugged his cousin.

"Yeah man we would have understand you I mean aren't we like brothers" Phil said as he palmed him on his back "and by the way I'm really sorry for even thinking that you were a traitor" he said with shame in his words

"Yeah tommy you should have told me at least I mean I'm your best friend you know I'll always be there for you no matter what" chukie said as he smiled at his friend

"you know tommy you can trust us everything and I want you to know that as you have always been there to support us we will also always be there to support you no matter what" Lil said also smiling

"See bro I told you we could trust them didn't I" Dil said

"Yeah tommy you should have known that too but boy you are one hell of a singer you made us feel all the things you were felling whit that incredible voice of yours you are even better than me" Susie said smiling too

"Really do you think so…" tommy started to say but suddenly snapped out of it "Hey wait guys by having you all telling me this does it means that you already know about the problem of me and my family having to go away" he asked with an angry voice

"Yeah we know and we will support you in whatever you decide to do" all of them said

"But who the hell told you I wanted to be the one to tell you everything… Dammit it was you Dil right even when a tell you to wait for me you…" tommy was yelling at his brother but he was cut off by kimi.

"Actually tommy I was the one who told them everything" kimi said with a voice filled with fear

Tommy looked at her with his eyes filled with anger he walked over to where she was and grabbed her by the shoulders " Why kimi why … even when I told you to keep it as a secret I trusted it to you and told you that I was going to be the one to tell them why did you !BETEAYED ME¡" he yelled at her and grabbed her even stronger.

"I ….. I'm re-really sorry i… ju-just wanted t..to help you please… don't hate me" kimi said but now she was crying badly she was trying to help him by telling the problem to his friends but now he was there yelling at her hurting her looking at her with his eyes filled with hate.

"Ok tommy that enough man you know she is my sister and she did all of this for you son why are you acting like an ungrateful son of a bitch don't you see you are hurting her " chukie yelled at him and he was going to pull tommy an take his sister away but what happened next make him stop"

Tommy could feel a terrible pain inside as he was telling all those mean things to kimi but he had to do it because he had to make her hate him because maybe that could make things easier for him because in that way he wouldn't have to bear with the nightmare of not having her on his life anymore and things were going right until he saw her face filled with fear and pain looking at him that cause tommy to crumble into pieces and with that he said.

"DAMMIT it seems that no matter how many things I try to do to hate you … and to make you hate me its just useless in the moment that I see you feeling pain or being sad I just crumble to pieces… I'm very sorry for everything I just said please forgive me Kimi" and as he said that he pulled kimi towards him and hugged her tightly and then he whispered on her ear in order that no one could hear him " Kimi its seems that in the end the thing that I'm going to miss the most after I leave will be having you in my life … you know you are very important to me… and thank you for all the things that you have done for me and I want you to know that even if I'm gone I'll always have you in my hearth with me"

_And that's it whit this chapter sorry because it took me longer than what I thought it would take me to finish it but you know school can be a pain so hope you like this chapter and give some reviews an stay tuned for next chapter cause tommy is finally going away_


	4. Chapter 4: Finally going away

_Hey guys here is the new chapter I will try to upload more often but please review I hope you are liking this story but let's begin but before I want to make clear that I don't own rugrats or the all grown up series _

Chapter 4: Finally going away

Three days have passed since the day that the gang was at the park hearing tommy singing and now everybody knew that the pickles family was going to leave the country and it seemed as if everyone except for one person had started to accept the fact that his precious friend and his brother were leaving in just two days and that exception was kimi since that they at the park she felt really confused and angry because of the things that tommy told her.

-At the fisnter´s house (Tuesday 8:30 pm)

Kimi was lying on her bed very pissed of thinking about the things that happened on the day that they were at the park.

_-Flashback_

Tommy was very pissed off with her and she was crying because of that he was hurting her but then he said:

"DAMMIT it seems that no matter how many things I try to do to hate you … and to make you hate me it's just useless in the moment that I see you feeling pain or being sad I just crumble to pieces… I'm very sorry for everything I just said please forgive me Kimi" and as he said that he pulled kimi towards him and hugged her tightly and then he whispered on her ear in order that no one could hear him " Kimi its seems that in the end the thing that I'm going to miss the most after I mumble…. (She was too angry to hear what he said)

And after saying that he just looked into her eyes with a smile but kimi was very angry and confused "Dammit what the hell is going on with him first he yells at me like crazy and now… he just ask me to forgive him" she thought and in the same moment she hit tommy in the face with all her strength and said

"What the hell is going on with you tommy I tried to help you and then you are telling me that you want me to hate you… well guess what you managed to do it idiot so why don't you go away to UK already so I don't have to see you face anymore" she said with tears in her eyes and then she rushed towards the exit of the park.

Tommy just stayed there in shock watching her go away.

_-End of flashback_

"Tommy you idiot what the hell was going through your head when you decided to make me hate you and more importantly why mean I remember that you told me something in whispers after apologizing but I was too angry with you to even listen but I don't think it was important If you just wanted to end our friendship" she thought with a sad look in her face as she kicked one of her pillows down "Could it be that you never liked me tommy and just because you are leaving right now you finally spit it to my face" she thought as she grabbed a photo of her and tommy at the skating site and ripped it in pieces.

"Dammit why even when he hates me I cannot stop thinking about him" she said and then she started screaming with desperation as tears were falling from her eyes again.

In the same moment someone knocked at her room door it was her mother

"Kimi-chan please open the door and tell me what going on I'm very worried about you is it because of tommy again" she asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"MOM DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME TO ME AGAIN OK IM ALRIGHT" kimi shouted from inside her room.

"That it sweetie I'm going in even if you don't want me to you are not alright" and with that kira opened the door with the master key she had

"Dammit mom don't you know what privacy is" kimi glared at her mother

"That it kimi watanabe finster what's going on with you since last Saturday you have been pissed off all the time an neither you or your brother wanted to go to the barbecue that the Pickles organized to give us the notice that they are moving to live at UK" kira talked in an angry way this time.

"If you really want to know mom why don't you ask it to my useless brother or to that stupid tommy Pickles" kimi said sounding pretty angry

"I knew it has something to see with tommy what did he do to you kimi why are you so angry and sad?" Kira said with a worried tone

"What did he do you ask well… let's see he has been lying to me for all those years he doesn't even like me actually he told me that he hates me and wants me to hate him he is just one of those tricky little bastards" she yelled at her mother

"And from where did you get that idea little miss" kira said

"He was the one who told me that by himself and the he just tried to apologize" kimi said in a sad tone of voice

"And you believed him even after all the things that you two have gone through" kira said

"Of course a could see it in his eyes they were filled with hate" kimi said sounding angry again

"Well kimi-chan I don't think that he really hates you first because if he hated you why did he tell you before anyone about his problem second because since I remember he is always caring about you and third because he is a man and they can be real idiots when they try to hide their real emotions sweetie" Kira said with a sweet voice

"So you are saying that he told me that because he is hiding something from me… mom that is quite hard to believe" kimi said in an doubtful way

"Look honey just hear your mothers advice tommy usually doesn't open up with other girls and he can be his true self when he is with you one only needs to look at you both and can see the strong bond that you two have as your mother I can tell you that you are the most important girl in his life and probably he doesn't want to accept it and that's why he told you all those lies so I recommend you that if he tries to explain why he did that you should give him a chance and I'm pretty sure that he will surprise you" kira said in a wise way

"I don't know mom maybe you are right maybe you are not I will think about it a little" kimi said sounding insecure

"You will see that I'm right sweetheart and I'm pretty sure that right now tommy is looking for a way of explaining thing to you" her mother said with a smile

"I hope you are right mom but thanks a lot at least I'm not angry anymore" kimi said with a smile

-Meanwhile at Java Lava

Tommy was staring at the local from across the street he knew that on Sunday Chaz use to go home after chukie so he was waiting for him to leave in order to be able of talking with chukie "Dammit why did I even took that stupid decision now my best friend and the most important girl for me are pretty pissed off with me I really have to solve this before leaving this place" he thought and suddenly he saw chaz leaving on his car so he took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of Java Lava.

"Hey chukie can I talk with you for a minute" he said as he entered the place but there was no one there so he started walking towards the kitchen to see if chukie was there when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and throw him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard I think I told you that you are not welcome here anymore" chukie said sounding quite menacing

"Hey chuk I know that you are pretty angry for what I did to your sister but please let me explain why did I do that" tommy begged to chukie

"You did it because you are an ungrateful bastard tommy" chukie yelled at him

"No you are wrong I did it because I'm the stupidest person that have ever existed so please let me explain you just give me some minutes and I you just don't believe me I'll walk away and you will never see me again ok for the friendship years chuk please" tommy said sounding serious but depressed

"You have five minutes before I kick you out of here you hear me" chukie said as he dropped tommy to the ground

"OK look chuk first of all I want to make clear that I consider myself the worst kind of human trash that has ever existed" tommy said in a serious way

"hump and you are right of thinking like that I mean you treated my sister in a horrible way after all she did for you" chukie said sounding irritated

"I know it chuk bit I did it because I was stupid enough to think that if I manage to make her hate me… leaving her behind could be less painful for me but again I was being selfish and stupid I didn't thought in the consequences man and I ended up making things even worse" he said with a cold voice.

"Man you really are stupid for some things tommy but anyway I just don't get why do you want to forget everything about my sister so badly?" Chukie asked him

"Well I was afraid that we get to this point of the conversation chuk but please don't get mad at me" tommy said nervously "The thing is that kimi is very important for me chuk and even the thought of not having her in my life makes me feel a lot of pain in my heart I think that I really… am "he said in a serious tone of voice but at the end he doubted

"That you really love her right" chukie said sounding very pissed up so he walked over where tommy was and it seemed as I he was going to punch him but he just punched the table that was at his left side

"You know what tommy the thought of you liking my sister use to make me very angry but now that I think about it I see it as something that was meant to happen it was just a question of time I mean both you are so alike you and her are like the perfect match but yet again the problem of you leaving the country makes me thing that she is going to be very sad when you go away and you know what it pains me to see her depressed and right now she is quite sad thanks to what you told her so do you have any ideas to apologize to her maybe I could help you" chukie sad sounding quite serious

"Does that mean that you forgive me chukie and that you are willing to help me?" tommy asked innocently

"Of course I forgive you I don't want to ruin our last two days together so any idea to solve this problem" chukie asked with curiosity

"well of course I have one pal but I will need your help " tommy said smiling

"In that case what do I have to do?"

"Look I need you to take her to the cinema tomorrow at four o'clock I will be at hall 2-B but please don't fail me it was quite difficult for me to get one of the halls of the cinema" tommy said sounding serious

"if you are making up with her I will do anything to take her to the cinema" chukie said with security in his voice.

"Thank a lot chuk its grate to have you back as my best friend but now that this is settled I have to go back to my house I have a lot of work ahead if I'm looking forward to apologize her" he said as he walked away.

Tommy got out of Java Lava and started walking towards his house as he took out his cell phone to make a call

"Hey man it's done Chukie understood just like you said he will" tommy said

"See I told you… and about the other stuff my sister angelica and I have gathered as much videos and photos of us just like you wished do you need another thing man?" Phil said on a friendly way

"Well can you take them to my house and If you could lend me your laptop It would be grate man" tommy said with a happy tone

"Of course I can man and about the laptop you can have it to and angelica is also willing to help you with the video editing and all that stuff you know man it's quite weird that she is all sweet since she learned that you guys are going away" and as Phil said that tommy could hear someone screaming at Phil

"I hear that Devil and I have always been a sweet girl" angelica yelled at him

"Well its seems that some things never change" Phil said and then he chuckled

"Anyway thanks guys I'm already on my way so I'll meet you at my house see you in a moment" tommy said and then he cut the call as he started running towards his house

When he arrived to his house his friends and brother where at what used to be the living room because now the house was filled with boxes the furniture was covered whit blankets and the entire house seemed empty "Damn I just can get accustomed to the thought that I'm leaving the house where I have spent all my life" tommy thought to himself as he walked to where his friends were.

"So guys let's start working we have a lot of stuff to do" tommy said with decision

"Well T we are already working we have some cuts of the familiar movies that you can use over here and angelica has some photos of you an kimi together that are a great material for the video" Dil said with a smile to his brother

"Yeah I have them right here but hey tommy do you really thing that it a good idea to tell kimi how you fell about her when you are about to leave in about two days" angelica said

" I can't answer you that question right now angelica but I can tell you that I want to get things right with her before I leave I can't stand the thought of having her hating me for the rest of her life" tommy said with a sad voice

"You are an idiot tommy if you had told her before how you feel about her maybe you have been together for at least some time but if this is ok with you then it ok with me but have this on mind boy you may hurt her even more if you tell her your filling and then just go away" angelica said sounding wise

"Yeah you are right ange I already have something prepared for that you know I would have really liked that you were like this before I mean a very considerate cousin and not the bossy one" tommy said and then chuckled

"And again with that look I've always cared about you and Dill eve if he is weird but I had to keep a reputation so I used to be bossy with you but always for the best you just think about it and you will see" angelica said sounding annoyed

"You know your right Ange and I really appreciate it so where is Phil and Lil" I don't see them around here" tommy said

"well T they are looking for the old movie mixer in the basement I mean this place is a mess of boxes and it's hard to find anything" Dill Said smiling

"Ok ill check the material on the laptop and you go help them ok" tommy said with a serious voice

Tommy sat in front of the computer and started watching all the video cuts the photographs he couldn't help to feel nostalgic and to think about of all the things he will miss when he goes away two ours later he had a quite good selection of videos about him kimi and his friend some were from birthday parties, other were from adventures they had as babies and others were from their trip to Paris right when they met kimi and finally from kira and chaz wedding.

"Well guys I think we can start mixing right now I got them ordered in a perfect way" tommy said but when he turned to watch his friends they were sleeping "Gosh probably it took me longer than what I thought to order the material" he thought as he looked at his watch.

"Hey guys wake up its quite late you have to go home" he shouted to them

"Gosh what hour is it and did you finished the movie" angelica asked

"Well I'm about to finish it I just have to mix the sound but I'll do it alone I mean it midnight already" tommy said

"Oh man I fell asleep but can we see the movie just before going to our houses" Lil said

"I don't think so Lil it's not finished yet but you can watch it tomorrow at the cinema ill need you help to play from the projection cabin I'll be occupied dealing with kimi" he said sounding nervous

"Ok but don't worry man everything will be alright so at what hour do you need us tomorrow at the cinema" phil asked

"How about three o'clock Chuckie will take kimi there at four so we will have an hour to prepare everything" tommy said with a smile

"Ok in that case see you tomorrow tommy" angelica, Phil, and Lil said before leaving the house.

"Hey T I think I'm going to sleep already I'm quite tired by the way remember mom and dad will be back here tomorrow around six with the guys of the moving service and he want us here to help so you should be done with you thins tomorrow by that time" Dill said before going upstairs to his room

"Well in that case I better record that song right now" he thought as he went to grab his guitar and a recorder "I really hope this works or it will hurt too much but what song should I put in the video" he thought as he had a flashback

_-Flashback _

_He was at the park talking with principal Pangborn then he said to him _

"What words pickles I don't remember telling you anything but anyway the music can also be a way of expressing our fillings so you should give it a try pickles" Pangborn said with the same friendly voice from before "Anyway Pickles I have to go so I guess this is goodbye so it was a pleasure to meet you and I mean it" Principal Pangborn said as he shacked hand with tommy

_-End of Flashback_

"That's it a song that can express what I feel and I have just the perfect one and again you helped my one last time mister Pangborn" he thought and then he hit the play button on the recorder and started playing his guitar with all his heart "This one goes for you kimi" he thought

**(SFX: When I go down by relient k)** _**I'll tell you flat out  
It hurts so much to think of this  
So from my thoughts I will exclude  
The very thing that  
I hate more than everything is  
The way I'm powerless  
To dictate my own moods**_

I've thrown away  
So many things that could've been much more  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works

When I go down  
I go down hard  
And I take everything I've learned  
And teach myself some disregard  
When I go down  
It hurts to hit the bottom  
And of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them

If and when I can  
Clear myself of this clouded mind  
I'll watch myself settle down  
Into a place where  
Peace can search me out and find  
That I'm so ready to be found

I've thrown away  
The hope I had in friendships  
I've thrown away  
So many things that could have been much more  
I've thrown away  
The secret to find an end to this  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works _**When I go down  
I go down hard  
And I take everything I've learned  
And teach myself some disregard  
When I go down  
It hurts to hit the bottom  
And of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them**_

Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands  
While my ever-present conscience shakes its head and reprimands me  
Reprimands me  
Then and there  
I confess  
I'll blame all this on my selfishness  
Yet you love me  
And that consumes me  
And I'll stand up again  
And do so willingly

You give me hope, and hope it gives me life  
You touch my heavy heart, and when you do you make it light  
As I exhale I hear your voice  
And I answer you, though I hardly make a noise  
And from my lips the words I choose to say  
Seem pathetic, but it's fallen man's praise  
Because I love you  
Oh God, I love you  


_**And life is now worth living  
If only because of you  
And when they say that I'm dead and gone  
It won't be further from the truth**_

When I go down  
I lift my eyes to you  
I won't look very far  
Cause you'll be there  
With open arms  
To lift me up again  
To lift me up again

And as tommy stop playing somehow he felt that this was going to work and then he checked the song it sounded incredible so he started mixing the video with the sound and three hours later he finally finish the video and then he fall asleep on the floor of the living room.

-The next morning at Finster´s house

Kimi was getting prepared to go out for a stroll at the park when Chukie entered on her room looking suspicious

"Hey sis did you heard they are putting an special of the Dummy bears at the cinema today at four they said that it's a saga of ten never seen episodes" Chukie said sounding enthusiastic

"Really I didn't hear about that and why would I care I'm not a child anymore" she said with an annoyed voice

"Oh I see in that case I'm going to throw away this VIP tickets I got for you and me even if they were the last ones" chukie said teasing her

"What you got VIP tickets well in that case I think we should go after all they are expensive there no reason to throw them away" she said trying to sound like I she didn't cared but in reality she was very excited.

"Great so why don't I accompany you on your exercise session and after that we can go to the cinema" he said

"Ok so let's go but please don't die on me on this because you know your physical condition is the worst" kimi said trying to make fun of him

"I don't have a bad condition and ill show it to you come on lets go" she said sounding challenging and then before leaving the house with her sister he thought "Its done friend now you have your opportunity so don't waste it I even had to deceive her with fake entries"

At the cinema 3:30 pm

Tommy was talking with the ticket guy at the entrance giving him some instructions and Dill, Angelica and Lil were preparing the movie at the projection cabin of hall-B2 and Phil and Susie were at the entrances of the cinema watching if kimi or chuckie were coming.

"First of all thank you for helping us man so did you understand when a redhead guy comes here with a Japanese American girl you will send them to hall-B2 ok?" tommy said sounding serious

"Yeah I understand and its nothing I'll do anything for a fellow fan of movies and I really hope that you fix your problems with you girlfriend Tom" the ticket guy said

"ok thanks a lot man" tommy said and the he run inside of the cinema an head over to hall-B2 he was going to hide there and wait for kimi and after he received a message from Susie "they are here at the entrance" tommy took a deep breath and then he went towards the back part of the hall an got hid

-(Whit chukie and kimi)

"See I told you not to come you look horrible chukie" kimi said laughing

"Hey sis it's not my fault that you are like a robot you didn't even sweat but come one let go or we will miss the movie" chukie said an then head towards the ticket counter

"We are here to watch the special of the Dummy bears" he told to the ticket guy

And then the ticket guy looked at them "redhead guy and Japanese American girl these are the ones" he tough and the he said "Oh right they are playing it at hall-B2 just go over there and it's the last one" he said as he pointed towards the hallway

Kimi and Chukie went into the cinema and started walking towards Hall-B2

"Hey sis I'll go to the candy shop and get a soda I'm dying here of dehydration why don't you go ahead and find our sits" chukie said

"Ok I'll go but if you bring me some candies and popcorn" she said with a smile

"Guess ok I will" and with that he saw her sister running towards the hall and he thought "Ok tommy now is your turn"

- (Whit kimi and tommy)

Tommy was hiding behind some sits in the farest corner of the Hall and suddenly he heard the entrance door opening and his hearth start racing

"It's weird no one is here and the movie will start in just five minutes" kimi thought to herself as she headed towards the VIP zone and then she sat in the front raw

Then tommy crouched in order that kimi couldn't see him and start to head over to where kimi was sitting she didn't notice him but he was right behind her "Dammit I'm quite sure that when the movie starts she will go away I have to do something I guess I don't have another option" and with that he got up silently and put his arms around her in other to hold her from going away

"Please don't get scared it's me tommy" he said with a begging tone

"Tommy what the hell are you doing here o don't tell me this is one of your stupid games and you just want to make fun of me" she said with a pretty angry tone of voice "And let me go or I'm going to cry for rape"

"No this is not a game and I'm not letting you go even I you cry or hit me if I don't fix this right here I will never forgive myself so please give me a last chance" he said with a lot of decision in his voice bit he was also crying and kimi noticed that

"Dammit you really are a stubborn asshole you got five minutes" she yelled at him

"Thank you… guys roll the movie he said" and suddenly a video started to roll on the screen "just watch it and then I'll explain"

Kimi just look up at the screen

(SFX When I go down by Relient K)

In the screen a video from the moment when the gang first meet kimi was being played they were still babies and some text appeared on it "When I first meet you I felt that there was something special about you something that I really liked"

in the screen kimi and Tommy as babies where working together trying to reach the giant reptar that his father built at France "You were so brave that you surprised me and actually until now you keep doing it" and with that text some photos of him and kimi doing various things like skating, skiing, an a lot of stuff appeared

"and yet you are also very kind with me and with everyone" and then a video of kimi hugging tommy as babies appeared on the screen it was from the time that tommy lost his favorite reptar toy she was trying to make him happy

"You have been a very important part of my life and yet I was stupid enough to hurt you" and then a lot of photos with tommy and kimi on them appeared on the screen from the moment they enter pre-school from several birthdays of both of them from the play they did at that vacation camp and a lot more

"Between you and me when I'm with you i feel that I can conquer everything even the greatest treats I still feel that until today" and with that the same photo that kimi tear into pieces a day before appeared on the screen the one that had kimi and tommy on it using their skating equipment it was from a day they won a team skating contest when Kimi looked at it tears started falling from her eyes

"To tell you the truth you are probably the most important girl in my life and I have done things to show it to you but actually neither do I or you notice them" and on the screen a video from when tommy was remodeling kimi´s room appeared and then another one in which they were a little younger it was from kimis eight birthday in it tommy was giving her a limited edition Sylvia doll as a gift and she was hugging hum and kissing him in the cheek.

"When you are sad o feel pain inside me and the necessity of making you feel better" on the screen a part of a video that tommy made before in other to make that Chukie and Kimi made up after a fight was being played

"But yet again I was selfish and stupid enough to hurt you by myself and that is tearing my soul apart because you have always been important for me" and then some photos appeared on the screen in one tommy and kimi as babies where hugging each other while sleeping, in other one tommy was arguing with some kids that were picking on kimi they were like six years old in that one, and the last one was from their graduation of primary school and in the photo kimi and tommy were dancing together.

"So that is why I want you to forgive me for being an idiot and for telling you that I hate you and that I wanted you to hate me because God knows that there's nothing that I want more in this world than having you in my life and that is because…"

And suddenly on the video the song ended and Tommys voice could be heard saying "That's because I love you Kimi" and then the video ended.

Tommy was just there looking at Kimi waiting for her reaction and suddenly she removed his arms from around her and turned to look at him but suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him with all her strength and the she throw him on the ground in front of her he was in shock just looking at her but she broke the silence by saying

"You really are an idiot Thomas Pickles why did the thought of making me hate you crossed trough you mind" she said with a sad voices

"I see so you are not going to forgive me I understand at least now I tried my best to convince you" she said with tears on his eyes but suddenly he felt like if water was falling on his face

It was kimi she was looking down at him and her tears were falling on his face and then she said

"Don't be stupid of course I forgive you Tommy I mean how can't I forgive you after all the beautiful things you said of me and also after hearing you sing I finally get to know how you feel about but you do realize that this is something that can't happen" kimi said with a sad voice

"Yeah I know that kimi and that is also something that I wanted to talk about… you know I felt like I couldn't go before telling you how I felt about you but now that I told you I want to tell you that you don't have to wait for me you have to move on kim I don't even know if I will come back someday so I want you to be happy" tommy said in an honest way even I he was feeling pain

"So you are just assuming that I love you to" she asked coldly

"No kimi I'm not assuming it you don't even have to tell it I can see it in your eyes" tommy said with a smile

"You are quite an observer tom but you are right we will have to move on even if it hurts but it's a good thing that at least now we are friends again" she said in a sad but honest tone of voice

"Yeah you are right kimi but man I'm going to miss you so much girl" he said with a smile

"I'm going to miss you too tom" she said and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek

And at the same moment everyone came through the door and at the same time all of them said

"Tommy your video was awesome"

"Thanks guys I put my hearth on it" tommy said with a smile " by the way I'm in good terms with kimi right now so let's take picture of us right here it may be the last one with all of us in it" he said with a smile

After that the last two days passed very fast and they put up a great goodbye party for all the Pickles family but finally the day in which they had to leave arrived it was a rainy cold morning but everyone where standing at the airport waiting for the plane in which the pickles were going to travel

"So this is it guys its finally good bye" tommy said with a lot of emotion in his words

"yeah I believe this is it tommy I wanted to tell you thanks for being my best friend for all this years you have taught me a lot of things and Dill you are also a great pal to man I will miss you both" chukie said as he hug both of his friends

Then Phil and Lil said at the same time "you are the best friend that one could have asked to have to have tommy we wish you luck at UK and we assure you that we will never forgive you and Dill we are pretty sure that you may be weird thanks to us but we love you right as you are we will miss you a lot"

Then Susie went and hugged tommy and Dill "I'm glad that I have known you guys and I'm pretty sure that there is a great life waiting for you both at UK I'm going to miss you a lot and tommy don't let your singing skills to root you have a grate voice even better than mine"

Angelica came running to them with tears in her eyes and then she hugged them both tightly "I can't believe that you both are going away I mean I have known both since the moments of your births and I have watched you both grow up in such fine boys I mean you are the closest thing that I have to a brother so… so I'm going to miss you both a lot so I wanted to tell you that I really love you both even if it doesn't seemed that way" angelica said in a sincere way

And finally it was kimis turn the only thing that the both brothers made was hug her tightly

"kimi you really are a girl among other I would have loved to have you as my brother girlfriend but life can be tricky sometimes and the only thing that I can say to you is thank you for helping my brother every time that he needed it I'm really going to miss you" Dil said with a smile on his face and then he left

"Kimi I know that you know how I feel about you so words wouldn't be enough for me to say goodbye to you so please remember don't wait for me" and the he just hugged her tightly and kimi could feel all the emotions involved in that hug

"You know tommy now I realize that not having you in my life will be hard but things happen for something so I wish you to have a good life at UK but please don't forgive me because I won't forgive you" kimi said and the she hugged him too the both of them didn't want to let go of each other but suddenly a voice called

"Passengers of the flight to London please aboard trough door six B" the announcer said

"Didi that's our plane so we should go now" Stu said

"OK honey tommy Dill lets go" Didi said

And after a time of saying good bye to everyone they knew the pickles started walking towards the door 6B everyone that was looking at the had tears falling form their eyes and in the moment tommy arrived to his place he had a flashback of all the good memories he had with his friends so he started crying and dill was also crying probably because of the same reason suddenly the motor of the plane was turned on and it started moving towards the airstrip.

Kimi and the gang were looking at the plane when it started moving along the airstrip kimi was feeling a lot of pain in her hearth and suddenly she had a flashback of all he good memories she had with tommy and a song was also playing along with her memories

(SFX: Don't go away by Oasis)

_COLD AND FROSTY MORNING,__  
__THERE´S NOT A LOT TO SAY,__  
__ABOUT THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND,__  
__AND AS THE DAY WAS DAWNING,__  
__MY PLANE FLEW AWAY,__  
__WITH ALL THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND, __  
__AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU´RE...__  
__COMING DOWN,__  
__AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU HIT THE GROUND, __  
_

**She started crying hard again **

___SO DON´T GO AWAY,__  
__SAY WHAT YOU SAY,__  
__SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,__  
__FOREVER AND A DAY...__  
__IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,__  
__COS I NEED MORE TIME,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME__  
__JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT ___

_DAMN MY SITUATION AND THE GAMES I HAVE TO PLAY,__  
__WITH ALL THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND,__  
__DAMN MY EDUCATION I CAN´T FIND THE WORDS TO SAY,__  
__ABOUT THE THINGS CAUGHT IN MY MIND, __  
_

"Please don't leave me tommy don't leave me I love you "she thought

___AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU´RE...__  
__COMING DOWN,__  
__AND I WANNA BE THERE WHEN YOU HIT THE GROUND, ___

_SO DON´T GO AWAY,__  
__SAY WHAT YOU SAY,__  
__SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,__  
__FOREVER AND A DAY...__  
__IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,__  
__COS I NEED MORE TIME,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME__  
__JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT ___

_ME AND YOU WHAT´S GOING ON?__  
__ALL WE SEEM TO KNOW IS HOW TO SHOW,__  
__THE FEELINGS THAT ARE WRONG. ___

_SO DON´T GO AWAY,__  
__SAY WHAT YOU SAY,__  
__SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,__  
__FOREVER AND A DAY...__  
__IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,__  
__COS I NEED MORE TIME,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME__  
__JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT ___

_AND DON´T GO AWAY,__  
__SAY WHAT YOU SAY,__  
__SAY THAT YOU´LL STAY,__  
__FOREVER AND A DAY...__  
__IN THE TIME OF MY LIFE,__  
__COS I NEED MORE TIME,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT,__  
__YES I NEED MORE TIME JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT,__  
__SO DON´T GO AWAY._

But before kimi could realize it the plane was already flying and then it just disappeared in the horizon.

_So that it with chapter four I hope you like it guy because I liked it a lot so I hope to see some reviews and again stay tuned for chapter five it will be filled with surprises so see you later_


End file.
